


Hanging On the Telephone

by AndreaEssEmm



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, Music RPF, The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: 1960s, Blow Jobs, Consent is Sexy, Cunnilingus, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, pre-fame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaEssEmm/pseuds/AndreaEssEmm
Summary: A late-night phone call sets the stage for fantasies and feelings for Janie and Michael.
Relationships: Mike Nesmith/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 12





	Hanging On the Telephone

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and kind comments are greatly appreciated!

The shrill ringing of the telephone in the living room promptly woke Janie out of a deep slumber. She groaned and reached over to turn on the nightstand's lamp so she could squint at the numbered face of the alarm clock.

"It's 11:18," she mumbled, once her eyes were able to focus. "Who the hell is calling at this hour?" She sighed, threw back the blankets, and tottered out to the darkened living room where the phone was still ringing.

"H'llo?" she yawned into the receiver.

There was a moment of crackling static over the line before a familiar voice drawled back to her: "H'llo yourself, sweet young thang."

"Mike!" Janie cried out, her eyes finally starting to open up, as well as her brain emerging from its sleep-induced fog. "What're you callin' so late for?"

Michael laughed. "I'm only two hours ahead of you, so you must've had a long day if you fell asleep so early."

"Hey, _you_ try spending an afternoon taking photos of the Beet Queen pretending to enjoy a day at the Los Angeles County Fair," Janie reasoned. "It's hard work!"

"Did work send you to Pomona?"

"Work sent me to Pomona."

"I'm sorry if I woke you up," Michael snickered.

"You're not sorry at all," Janie replied, failing to hide the smile in her petulant tone. "What do you want anyway?"

"I can't sleep, plus I may have missed hearin' your voice," he answered. "How's my apartment treatin' ya?"

"It's good," Janie said as she maneuvered around the end table so she could curl up on the sofa. She didn't bother to turn on a light, since she figured Michael's phone call wouldn't last too long. "I like having my own space away from my roommates, so thanks for letting me stay here. How's Texas?"

Michael had driven back to Dallas to visit his family, and he'd tasked Janie with the easy burden of apartment-sitting while he was away. He'd given her a spare key, and told her to make herself at home. So far, Janie had temporarily moved in with a duffle bag of clothes, and when she wasn't working, she spent her down time either watching TV, or trying to put a dent in the never-ending stack of books she’d been meaning to read. She'd gone out for drinks with some girlfriends earlier in the week, and while it was nice to catch up, it was nothing compared to the welcome solace of Michael's apartment. Janie preferred to cloister herself for the time being.

"It's nice," Michael answered. "It's hot here, but it's been nice to see my old friends again, and visit with my family. I told my mama about you."

"Oh?" Janie replied, absolutely curious. "What'd you tell her?" She had a feeling that Michael was giving Mama Bette Nesmith the Reader's Digest version of their friendship slash sexual relationship, which was definitely for the best. Janie had told her roommates that she and Michael were just friends, and kept the more explicit parts under mental lock and key. She only brought those out when she was lying alone in her own bed, furiously fingering herself and rubbing her clit.

"Just that I'd met a real groovy chick, and that we enjoy hangin' out," Michael said.

Janie snorted with laughter. "Is that all?"

"That's all." 

"So I'm just a real groovy chick to you?" she teased.

Michael was the one to snort with laughter this time around. "Well, I can't exactly tell her that you're the best lay I've ever had."

"Mmm..." Janie purred, knowing it was true. Michael had told her this on more than one occasion after spending a frantic night teasing each other and fucking. "That's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me."

"You know it's the damn truth," Michael said, his voice deepening a bit.

"Careful, Mr. Nesmith. You're liable to turn me on."

The soft groan on the other end of the phone told her that she definitely had his attention now.

"I'm just gonna ask: What're you wearin' right now?" Michael whispered.

Though she was sitting in the moonlight-softened darkness of the living room, Janie still glanced down at herself. "Your old high school T-shirt, and a pair of your red boxer shorts," she whispered back.

Michael groaned again. "Nothin' on underneath those shorts?"

"Nothin' at all."

"I love it when you wear my clothes."

Janie chuckled quietly, imagining Michael's cock hardening at the thought of her kicking around his empty apartment in nothing but his clothing. "The shirt still smells like you. But anyway, whatchu got on?"

She heard Michael lick his lips before answering, "Nothin' special, just a pair of madras shorts." There was a pause, and then: "I wish you were here with me."

Despite constantly being in each other's back pockets, they rarely spoke about their feelings, so Janie's heart couldn't help skipping a beat at his sudden confession. "Do you?"

"Yeah, I do," he said. "Janie Girl, I miss you, and I want you so badly right now, it damn near hurts."

"I miss you, too," she confessed. It was easy to admit since it was the honest truth, though the apartment's darkness and the distance created by the telephone line helped as well. It'd been nearly two weeks since she and Michael had seen each other, and another three weeks since they'd last fucked. The old adage was true: distance _did_ make the heart grow fonder, though Janie hadn't been aware of how much said distance was actually killing her until Michael had said something first.

"What do you miss?" Michael asked.

Janie sighed as she tangled her fingers in the telephone's cord. "I miss being around you, hearing you pick out random songs on your guitar while I'm leafing through a book. I miss your easy silence, and the way you always smile at me whenever you catch me staring at you."

"I know that's not everything."

"I miss the way you make me laugh, the way you kiss me, and I absolutely miss feeling your body against mine," she continued, though a bit rushed. "Geez, Mike, when are you coming home?"

"Five more days, baby. I promise."

Janie hummed an assent. Five days tended to pass quickly in L.A., and she knew it wouldn't be difficult to find ways to occupy her time until Michael got back into town.

"Just imagine I'm with you right now," Michael whispered seductively in her ear. 

Janie felt a lazy tendril of desire unfurl inside her sleepy body at the sound of his voice. If phone sex was what Michael wanted, she was more than willing to indulge him and her own fantasies.

"Yeah?" she prodded. "Are you sure you want to start this? Aren't you afraid of your family hearing you?"

"They're asleep upstairs, so they won't hear this."

"Where are you?"

"In the kitchen," Michael answered. "And I know what I'm doin' here. My question is, do _you_ wanna go there with _me_?"

"I'd go anywhere with you," Janie extolled. "Now what are you doing to me?"

She could hear Michael clear his throat before he said, "I have you naked and spread out on my bed."

Janie felt herself flush at the visual that Michael was putting into her head. Even though they'd fucked in plenty of different ways over the past few months, she still got a thrill just from being naked with him.

"What about you? Are you naked as well?"

"I am," Michael replied. "My dick is hard and already wet for you. I've got you tangled up in my arms, and I'm kissing your lips, slowly and softly."

Janie moaned, thinking of the way Michael would always kiss her: expertly, yet deep and sweet. "I love it when you kiss me."

She heard Michael hum before he continued, "My hands are caressing your skin, sliding along the curves of your shoulders, and down to your breasts. Are your nipples hard for me?"

"They are," Janie answered truthfully, feeling them tighten and harden in response to his words.

"Get them out for me. I want you to play with 'em, just like you do when we're together."

Janie cradled the phone in the crook of her shoulder and dutifully lifted the hem of her T-shirt up and over her tits, exposing them to the cool night air the open window was letting into the room. She moaned as she fondled them, feeling their soft curves and weight in her hands.

"How does it feel?" Michael asked.

"Amazing," she sighed. "I love it when you watch me, too. My nipples are so fucking hard right now." Janie pinched them to emphasize her words, even though Michael couldn't see her. She keened softly as she savored the sweet pain that reverberated throughout her body.

"I love how they bounce when you're on top of me," Michael said. "I love feeling them in my hands when I'm fucking you deep."

"Suck on them, Nez."

"I'm sucking on your left nipple, and now the right," he continued, not missing a beat. "I love how it feels in my mouth, the sweet taste of your soft skin. I'm scraping my teeth against it, and I'm loving the sounds you're making as I do it."

"Oh, Mike!" Janie gasped, the mental image making her grow wet. "Don't stop!"

"I'm kissing my way down your body," Michael purred. "A lick into your navel, a playful gnaw on your left hipbone. I'm nibbling your inner thigh, and I can smell how much you want me."

"You've got me so wet right now," Janie confessed, her right hand moving towards the waistband of her borrowed shorts.

"Don't start touchin' yourself yet," Michael admonished, as if he could see Janie's actions through the phone's receiver. "Let's save it."

Janie whined, but did as she was told, letting her hand rejoin her left in caressing and fondling her tits. "Now what are you doing?"

"I'm kissing along that sweet pussy of yours, and I can actually feel your thighs tremble as I do it."

"Oh baby," Janie breathed, her thighs actually trembling at his words. "Suck on my clit! I love it when you do that."

"You taste amazing," Michael exalted. "So sweet! I'm stroking you with my middle finger while I suck on your clit, just the way you like it."

"Use your tongue!"

"Mmm..." Michael groaned. "I love how you quiver when I slip my tongue inside you. My thumb is rubbing your clit while I lap up that sweet nectar of yours."

The use of the phrase "sweet nectar" made Janie giggle, yet she still threw her head back against the arm of the sofa and moaned, "Don't make me cum yet, cowboy! I need to suck your cock."

Michael groaned again. "Fuck, baby. Besides being buried deep inside of ya, having your pretty lips wrapped around my dick is one of the best feelings in the world."

"Let me do it then," Janie purred as she trailed one of her hands along her bare stomach, her fingers circling around her navel, and making her muscles jump. Her other hand had stopped fondling her breasts, and was now holding the receiver against her ear. 

"I'm all yours, Janie Girl," Michael encouraged. "Do what you gotta do."

Janie took a deep breath to center herself before beginning. "Okay, so you've stopped eating me out since I felt the pleasure was becoming too one-sided," she chuckled, which made Michael chuckle in return. "Anyway, I've pushed you onto your back, and I'm now kissing your neck... I'm licking along your left collarbone, my tongue leaving a wet trail down your chest. I love how your chest hair tickles my face."

"What else?" Michael asked.

"I love the way you smell," Janie breathed. "Like motor oil and the rosin you use on your guitar strings. You also smell like chocolate whenever you rub cocoa butter into your fingertips to soften your callouses, yum."

Michael laughed. "I didn't think you noticed the cocoa butter."

"I found the little tin you keep in your bedside drawer, and thought you used it as lube at first," Janie confessed.

"And what made you realize that that's not what I use it as?"

"When you didn't rub it into your hands the couple of times you've let me watch you masturbate; you used your own precum and spit instead. I've caught you putting it on your fingers a few times before we'd start fucking during the past month or so."

"Fuck, that's hot," Michael panted. "I only started doing that for you, you know, 'cause your soft skin deserves a soft touch and all."

"Mmm, but I don't mind it when you get rough sometimes," Janie countered. "Anyway, shut up; I'm about to suck your cock."

"Such a mouth on you..."

"I'm stroking your cock, just enjoying the feel of it in my hand. I love that you're so big, too-- Michael, you fit me perfectly! I'm running my tongue up and down your shaft, and I've caught the drop of precum that's leaked from your slit."

"I love how you suck me," Michael encouraged.

"I have the head of your cock in my mouth, and I can feel you softly pulse against my tongue, you're so hard for me. Nez, are you hard right now?" Janie asked.

"I am," he replied. "I can feel myself leaking, too."

Janie moaned. "Get your dick out for me."

Michael must've set the phone in his lap because she heard the zipper of his shorts being pulled down, and the rustling sound of fabric as he pulled his cock out. She heard his voice back on the line. "Now what are you doin'?"

"I'm sliding my mouth up and down the shaft of your cock, getting it nice and wet," Janie continued. "I love how you taste, but even more, I love the sounds that you're making."

"Fondle my balls," Michael requested.

"Way ahead of you, babe. I'm sucking on one, and now the other as I'm stroking your cock with my hand. You like that?"

"I fucking love it."

Feeling inspired, Janie stuck the first two fingers of her right hand into her mouth and sucked on them noisily, simulating the sounds of fellatio. The moan Michael let loose in her ear told her that she'd chosen wisely, and she smiled to herself.

"I need to fuck you," Michael announced. "Janie, I _have_ to."

"Yes," she moaned around the mouthful of fingers she was still sucking on. 

"I've got you on your back, my body nestled in the cradle of your thighs, and I'm sliding the head of my dick through your pussy's slickness. You're so goddamn wet for me."

Janie panted into the phone as she removed her fingers from her mouth. Once again, she slid her right hand towards the waistband of her boxers and this time, she slipped it inside so she could cup herself. "I'm practically soaking right now."

"Are you touching yourself?" Michael asked.

"I am now," she replied as she slid her middle finger through her slickness before plunging it deeply into the delicate tissue of her aching cunt.

"Good," he whispered. "I am, too. I love how you're wrapping your legs around me as I'm about to enter you-- fuck, Janie, you feel so good around me."

"I can feel you bottom out," Janie keened as she once again cradled the phone in the crook of her shoulder, and slid her other hand into her boxers. She replaced the hand she was employing to finger herself with the left one, so she could use it to play with her clit. Her need for release was definitely becoming a two-handed job. "Don't stop!"

"I'm pumping myself in and out of you, and I'm kissing your mouth as I do it," Michael continued, his voice sounding tight.

"Kiss my neck!"

"Scratch your nails down my back as I do it."

"Ohh! _Harder_ , Mike!" Janie panted as both of her hands worked her cunt in tandem.

"Aww, baby, you're touching yourself as I fuck you. I love watching you do that, it gets me so hot," Michael groaned.

"You're fucking me harder, and my hips are meeting you on every thrust, grinding against you. You're kissing me again, and the way your hand is holding my head in place as you do it is such a turn on." Janie shivered as she felt her climax building, her hips grinding against her hands. "I'm so close!"

"Not yet," Michael demanded through clenched teeth. "I can feel you tightening around me-- oh, _oh_ , Janie! Cum with me!"

"Mi- _Michael!_ " Janie moaned along with him as she felt herself fall over the precipice. She shuddered and keened, her hips riding her hands steadily through her orgasm. In her mind's eye, she could see Michael orgasming as well, his dark eyes squeezed shut, his face flushed with arousal, and his crooked teeth biting into his plush lower lip. Janie floated with the image until she heard Michael's voice softly saying her name in her ear, bringing her back to reality.

"Come back to me," he crooned.

Janie opened her eyes to the darkness of the living room, and removed her hands from her shorts, her body sinking lower into the sofa cushions as she relaxed. "I love you," she whispered as she cupped her hand around the receiver, making her voice sound more intimate. "I don't know how or when it started, but I love you, Michael."

A slight pause on the other end, and then: "I love you too, Janie."

"Really?"

"Really."

Janie laughed as a grin split across her face. It'd been a long time since she'd felt this way about someone, and while it scared her, it also absolutely thrilled her. The sincerity in Michael's voice told her he wasn't joking around either. Before she could say anything else, a huge yawn overtook her. It had to be well past midnight by now.

"I should let you get back to sleep," Michael said. "Did you cum, though?"

"Hard," Janie truthfully replied. "And you?"

"All over the kitchen floor," he chuckled. "It's no big deal. I'll clean it up before I head to bed."

Janie laughed with him and then yawned again. She also realized her shirt was still pulled up over her breasts, so she quickly went about fixing her clothes. "I should definitely go back to bed."

"Same here. My uncle's gonna kill me once he sees this phone bill," Michael agreed.

"I'll send him a check," she smiled. "Darling, be home soon?"

"I promise. Just five more days, and then we'll be together again."

"I love you," Janie whispered.

"I love you too," Michael whispered back before she hung up. 

A feeling of light, warmth, and absolute love welled up in Janie's chest as she turned over on the couch and drifted off to sleep. She and Michael were going to have a lot to talk about when he came home.

**Author's Note:**

> A few things:
> 
> \- The title comes from the Blondie song of the same name.
> 
> \- When doing some random research for this story, I learned that the Los Angeles County Fair usually takes place in October in Pomona, California. So I guess that's when the events in whatever timeline I’ve created here takes place. Fun fact that has nothing to do with the Monkees fandom: Pomona is home to my favorite singer-songwriter in the whole wide world, Tom Waits.
> 
> \- Janie's second to last line of dialogue, "Darling, be home soon,” comes from the Lovin' Spoonful song of the same name.


End file.
